shadowraidersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Haravikk
Welcome Hi, welcome to War Planets / Shadow Raiders Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Infobox planet/doc page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Adopting Wiki Hi. Your contributions look fantastic and I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:36, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks! Now all I have to do is flesh things out and try to attract some more users, but admin rights will be a huge help! Thanks again! -- Haravikk 10:19, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Helping Hand Hello there. Thank you for all of your hard work. To tell you the truth I created this wiki because I had a one-day trip down memory lane and immediately got intimidated by the amount of work that needed to be put into it, lol. However you have done some magnificent work and I can not express my gratitude enough. -BlokkBot 15:39, July 4, 2011 (UTC) :No problem! I too have been re-watching the series after finally managing to get my hands on a DVD of season 2 (they've been a bit hard to come by here), and thought I'd add some. I'm trying to make sure I create a new article each day till I've got all of the ones I can think of added as stubs, then try and fill them out with information. I'm pinging around various fan-sites to see if anyone else is interested in helping, as I've always loved the series, even though some of the dialogue is dreadfully cheesy looking back ;) -- Haravikk 16:02, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Episodes Hey, so one thing I wouldn't mind adding here is an "Appearing in..." section for the episodes and possibly have having that info translate to each character page whenever they get added to an episode so it will list the episodes that they appeared in on their page, or at least have a link to a category that lists them. Does that make sense? I believe you have a little more knowledge than I do about these templates and categories. Thoughts? -BlokkBot 03:29, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, that's a good idea! Although I can see the main characters wracking up quite a lot of categories in that case, Graveheart of course would wrack himself up all 26 episodes, which would be a lot of categories to list! I think there might be an easier way to do it though; wikis have the ability to return a list (special category) of all articles that link to a specific target, an I think we can filter this to some degree, so it should be possible to create links that will return all characters linked to a particular episode, rather than us having to add categories for everyone. This of course relies on the plot section of episodes, and appearances section of characters being filled out, but once done it should mean we won't need it as a category. Anyway, I'll get back to you on that, as I'll need to find out how much control we have on those kinds of links, but I think it'll be an easier way, otherwise Graveheart will end up with an extra 26 categories on his page :) :Oh, I noticed you've been busy with an icon for the site and some shiny new badges, all looking great! Just wanted to note that you might want to add some of them to image categories, I think there's already an Category:Images (Badges) category. To play good citizen we should also probably add the under a Licensing heading on all files, but since you've already put the work in making the images I can do that later on, just don't have much time day. -- Haravikk 10:07, July 5, 2011 (UTC) : : : :Cool. Well if you can make something like that work, by all means feel free to do it however you wish. Either way I think it would be a good idea to at least list the characters that appear on each episode article. Again, great work on all the pages so far. I'm going through some of them and I'm very impressed :) :-BlokkBot 14:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Character Status I know we're nowhere near completion, but what were your thoughts about the current status of the characters? Should we have the most recent status or the general status of the show overall? As in Should Jade be depicted as the ruler of Planet Rock and should Blokk be depicted as being deceased? I think it would be more accurate to have the latest status, however since the show only lasted 26 short episodes with no continuation ever (most likely) it probably makes sense to have them depicted the way they were most well-know. However I am slightly unclear on Cryos' situation. You stated that he is no longer the ruler of Ice but wasn't leadership given back to him at the end of Season 1? And he is most known for being the King of Ice. There should probably be a standard for status'. It's up to you though, this is your baby ;) -BlokkBot 20:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm going to need some of your input/help. I went ahead and attempted to add a Status section to the Character infobox. For the most part it's working fine, except it's giving extra vertical space to some parts, such as "Race". Take a look at Feldspar for example. Any idea how to make it work correctly? If you don't know how to make it look correct then I guess we can just undo everything I did. Maybe you know a better way to display this info? -BlokkBot 04:32, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to keep bugging you :) I fixed it. Turns out extra "returns" actually translate into extra vertical spacing. Who knew. Anyway, still check out Feldspar, among a few others I implemented it on, and let me know what you think. I might want to change it but for now I think it serves it's purpose. Thoughts? -BlokkBot 05:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Great to see your updates! I like the idea of having the status identified by episode introduced and killed, which makes a lot of sense. :As for the status of Cryos, hmm, I may need to re-watch the series all the way through again, as I thought Medstar was left in charge so Cryos could focus on the alliance, but I might just be confusing myself. As I say though, I've been mostly creating stubs, it's been a little while since I last re-watched the show, I've just been watching small clips to get pictures and basic info. :I think that status wise for things like titles and captions you're right that we should reflect well-known status, or status throughout the majority of the show, and we can put any important or recent (toward the end) changes in the notes. :Also, with regards to naming of characters and planets, I think it's best to just stick to names, as in Planet Rock, Planet is really just a title more than anything, likewise for King Cryos I think it's just easier to link only to the Cryos part, as it saves on having to use named links for one. I mean it doesn't really matter, as I've probably been a bit inconsistent myself as I know that I named the categories a little differently. -- Haravikk 10:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Alright, that sounds good. We will stick to the "King Cryos" and "Planet Rock" format for consistency's sake. I will go ahead and add the status to any characters that still need it. :-BlokkBot 15:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Ok apparently I have no idea what I'm doing when it comes to categories... lol -BlokkBot 02:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :How so? -- Haravikk 09:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I was testing out a template on the "Appearing In" section for the episodes in hopes that it would add those particular characters to a (example) "Category:Graveheart/Appearances" section. But not only did it not seem to work, I have no idea how to display that info on the /Appearances page... Everything else seems to be coming together nicely, though. I started writing some history for Graveheart. -BlokkBot 15:15, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah hmm, the problem is that there's no good way to add a character to a category from an episode, which means the categories need to be added to the characters themselves. I still think it might get a bit too messy overall. :::Filtered special links still seem like the best way, I've been a bit busy all week, and probably next week too, I'll try and find a bit of time to squeeze in some experimentation to see if I can find a way to build suitable links. I love the appearances lists you've started putting in, it should be possible to get all the information we want from those, as Behold the Beast for example will now show up as a page that links to Graveheart; by filtering pages linked to Graveheart to only episodes it should be easy to give links that return episodes that Graveheart has been in, which'll save having to create a bunch of categories. -- Haravikk 15:37, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::That sounds good. There's no rush, obviously, since the show has been off the air for over a decade :P We'll just keep plugging away at this site until (hopefully) it gets done. I can keep adding the character appearances to the episode pages for now, though? It won't create extra work with what you have in mind, will it? -BlokkBot 16:00, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not at all, in fact if it works like I hope it should mean we can have more complete "appears in" lists whenever I find the time to fiddle about with it =) -- Haravikk 16:25, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Gender categories Would it be okay for me to do a category:Males and category:Females to tally up the characters by their gender? +Y 03:11, July 10, 2013 (UTC) :Absolutely! I haven't been very active on here in a while, but yeah it seems to be the standard on many wikia sites to categories characters a bit more so if you want to then feel free to go ahead! -- Haravikk (talk) 10:55, July 10, 2013 (UTC)